Naru x Mai Oneshot: Where is Naru?
by Prushie
Summary: Mai and Masako freak out and jump to conclusions because Naru is 'missing'. Some fluff at the end :3


**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please constructive criticism! **

**Pleasseee comment even anon, I don't care I just really want to hear people's opinion!**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of these characters!**

The rain poured outside of Mai's window. She sighed as she ran her fingers down the cool glass, tracing raindrops. Her life was, for the most part, centered around her work as a ghost hunter/psychic. She was starting to feel sad and lonely because of it. She didn't have many friends from school anymore, she lived alone, her only friends were from work, and sometimes doubted their feelings towards her. She was suddenly jolted out of feeling sorry for herself when there was a loud smash as her apartment door was thrown open.

She quietly jumped up and slid over to her closet ready to hide when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mai! MAI! Get out here now!" She heard Masako Hara yell. She knew it had to be important because she hardly ever shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She said rushing out to greet her.

Masako was drenched head to toe and shivering dressed in a purple kimono. Despite the rain you could tell she had been crying ,her eyes were red and puffy. Standing next to her was a very disgruntled looking Ayako. Ayako looked none too happy to be here. She was in a red rain soaked bathrobe.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay?" Mai said grabbing blankets and handing them to them. Masako shoved the blankets away and Ayako gratefully took them and draped them across her shoulders.

Masako, shuddering with sobs told her story.

"W-well… We were back at the hotel room that we were sharing, and I realized it had been a while since I had been on a date with Nar-"

"Did you come here just to rub it in my face that you are dating! How dare you!" Mai shouted angrily stepping forward.

"Listen to me! So I called the office, since he is usually there and Lin answered and he said he hadn't seen him for 3 days!" Masako began to sob again.

"So…. I am sure that Naru can take care of himself. Why are you so worried?" Mai asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Exactly what I said! He is probably just on vacation! Is there anything wrong with that?" Ayako announced sitting down on the sofa wrapping herself in blankets. "I hardly think that it was necessary to drag me down here in the pouring rain for you to tell Mai something as stupid as this."

"It's not stupid! Mai, don't you care?" She said giving Mai puppy dog eyes.

"I do care about Naru, but I also trust him to be able to take care of himself. Did Lin tell you anything else?"

"Well… I did hang up. But I was worried! What if he is in trouble!" She continued on, "What if…. He is ….S-seeing someone."

Masako's last words startled them all, including herself. Mai's expression suddenly changed from amusement to an angry yet betrayed look. Masako was stunned for a few moments then she began to cry. She fell onto the sofa next to Ayako. Mai draped blankets over her and began to cry herself sitting on the opposite side of Ayako. She buried her face in the blankets around Ayako.

Suddenly, feeling uncomfortable Ayako stood up and went to make tea. She was angry at the two naive girls for believing that. But she herself couldn't shake a strange feeling of sadness that now lingered at the back of her mind.

She came back with a tray of tea that neither of the girls touched. She sat in a chair across the room sipping tea gazing into the blackness outside the window. Then she saw him.

-x-

"Who was that?" Monk asked sitting down next to Lin.

"Masako. She wanted to speak to Naru. I told her he has been out sick 3 days. I didn't say sick, but it doesn't matter, she doesn't need to know what he is doing every waking moment. I don't know why but she gasped and then hung up." Lin said matter-of-factly.

"Haha! She probably thinks he is dead or something! I'll call her back before she wets herself" Monk said with a grin. The corner of Lin's lip twitched up into a amused look.

Monk grabbed the phone and called the hotel twice but nobody answered.

"What else did you say to her? She isn't picking up. Did you piss her off? " Monk said laughing again.

"Nothing offensive at all. Don't bother her though, she can deal with it"

-x-

Naru moaned. He didn't want to get out of bed. It was very unlike him to be lazy, but he just felt like it for the past two days. He wasn't truly sick anymore. He just had an upset stomach 3 days prior.

He rolled out of bed and checked the time. 12 'o clock noon. He looked outside the window. It was pouring. The guys were probably at the office working and I'm sure the girls are just slacking off, hell, probably not even awake he thought.

He got up and got dressed. He made himself lunch grabbed an umbrella and set off for the office. On the way to the office he passed Mai's apartment complex. He knew what room was hers and where it was. He decided to go see if she was still there. He has a key (She forgot it in the office and he kept forgetting to return it). Wouldn't it be funny to scare her if she was still asleep, that would show her he thought. With an evil grin he made his way to her apartment.

When he approached he met eyes with Ayako. She smiled and pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the scene behind her. The girls had begun to cry again and were holding each other in a tight hug. Naru raised an eyebrow at Ayako. She just motioned for him to come inside.

He quietly turned the key, not that it his entrance could be heard over the thundering outside. He entered and set his umbrella down, Mai and Masako didn't even notice. He wondered what they were crying so passionately about that Masako didn't even sense his presence, though maybe she did. He could never be sure.

He sat down and picked up a cup of tea and started to sip. Ayako and Naru both watched from across the room until finally they stopped crying. They both fell down lying opposite ways on the sofa, eyes closed.

"W-what if he never *sniff* liked me? Will he be gone for *hic* good? For all we know Naru is married!" Masako said quietly, but loud enough for Naru to hear.

He slowly turned and looked at Ayako with shock, concern, and amusement in his dark eyes. She nodded with a smile. They both turned back to watch Mai and Masako.

"Do you really think*hic* he is g-gone? Could he be married? I don't want him to be married to some SKANK! I want him to marry me!" Mai wailed.

"Well I don't care! I don't even like him!" Masako said angrily tossing herself roughly onto her stomach and crying into a pillow.

Naru stood up. He walked over to the sofa where they sat and sat in between them.

"Sorry to know you feel that way" he whispered to Masako. They both sat straight up and stared at him, eyes wide with horror , both blushing madly.

Naru then turned his attention towards Mai. Her eyes grew wide, with embarrassment. She dropped her head down and meekly appologised. Naru reached forward and dragged her into a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. It was light and sweet. He then let go of her and turned and left out the door without another word.

Masako, Ayako, and Mai all stared at each other with open mouths and looks of confusion on their faces until Mai's phone broke the silence.

"He never changes right?" Mai said with a smile standing up and grabbing an umbrella to go to work.

**New Message:**

**Naru: You are late for work. Come make me some tea.**


End file.
